


Dominating Romance

by JisSpookyLolli, psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hair Kink, Love Bites, Multi, Platonic BDSM, Public Blow Jobs, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisSpookyLolli/pseuds/JisSpookyLolli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: An unexpected love story from an unexpected place.





	1. The Introduction to a whole new world

Seunghyun was sitting on the couch in Jiyong's hotel, waiting for his boyfriend of 5 years to finish getting ready. They were going out to a new club that just opened up recently and they were both excited to check it out. They hadn't been to a decent nightclub in a long time and this promised to be different, exciting and its own words "nothing like you've ever experienced before". He sighed, looking at his watch _how much longer is he going to be?_ he thought to himself.

Seunghyun was no stranger to waiting for Jiyong to get ready, it had been the case since before they had started dating even going as far as back when they were trainees. Jiyong had this knack for looking both stylish and trendy even before they had proper stylists to pick out clothes for them. "Jiyong? " he called turning his head towards their now shared bedroom, 'How much longer are you going to be?"

Meanwhile in the bedroom Jiyong was putting the finishing touches to his outfit. He opted for a pair of tight black leather pants, black shoes, white tshirt and black leather jacket. His pink hair was parted in the middle as he leaner closer to the mirror to finish putting on his eyeliner. He smiled as he heard Seunghyun call out to him asking how much longer he was going to be. "I'm finished!" he shouted as he left the room and headed out in the living room where Seunghyun was waiting.

Seunghyun turned his head as he heard his boyfriend approaching, smirking slightly at him whilst admiring his outfit. Seunghyun had on a black suit with a white dress shirt and made him look like a model. A fact that wasn't lost on Jiyong as he blatantly checked out his boyfriend as he came into the room. "You look hot' he said as stood next to the couch arm where Seunghyun was sitting.

Seunghyun smirked and replied "So do you. so shall we get going?' he asked standing up and smacking his boyfriend on the butt as he passed. Jiyong made a noise of surprise but followed Seunghyun out the door non the less.

 

They arrived at the club a short time later, they could hear the music blaring out from the otuside as they passed the people waiting to get in. As they past they couldn't help noticing that a lot of them were wearing collars of different colours and some even attached to leashes. But they didn't think much of it as the bouncer let them through and they headed off towards the VIP area.

There were couches scattered all along the walls of the area that was not on the dance floor or bar area and people were either sitting on it or leaning against it as they chatted to each other. The ones leaning on the couches remained relatively silent, some of the people were holding leashes attached to the people who were on the floor. One was even using their friend as some sort of foot rest. Jiyong looked at Seunghyun but Seunghyun just shrugged, he didn't have a clue what it was about either.

At this moment a girl who had been staring intently at Jiyong the entire time he was wondering through the club, suddenly decided to move forward towards him. She seemingly had eyes for no one else in the room apart from him even ignoring those she bumped into an effort to get closer to him. She was wearing appeared to be cheap short skirt, cheap stretched out tank top, a cheap collar, black shoes and badly applied eyeliner. Her hair was dark and all over the place, seemingly nothing special about her apart from she looked like she was trying to hard to fit in.

She caught up with Jiyong and grabbed his arm, spinning around in surprise Jiyong stared at the girl for a few seconds before saying "Who the hell are you?, he said sounding startled and yanking his arm out of her grip.

"Ohh don't be like that" she simpered, "You must remember me, I'm your biggest fan".. He just stared at her in utter confusion having no idea who this seemingly crazy chick was.

Seunghyun took his arm and said "Let's go Jiyong" before leading him away. HE had gotten a bad vibe from her and didn't want to hang around to find out what she would do next. They kept going down the hallway and Seunghyun lookd to see the girl running to catch up with them.

He suddenly changed direction and yanked Jiyong into what he thought was an empty room of some sort.. They stared at the door for a few seconds to catch their breath before turning to see where thy had ended up.

The sight that greeted them made their eyes nearly pop out of their heads.

A blonde haired woman dressed in what appeared to be 18th century Victorian clothing was frantically making out with a shorter woman with red hair. She had on a cute black dress with heels which did nothing to make up for her seemigly shorter stature other than making her legs look great. She also had a collar around her neck which was attached to a leash the the taller woman was holding.

The shorter woman had tattoos on both her arms and legs but it was unclear if the blonde woman did as she was completely covered up apart from her hands. Both arousal and embarrassment flooded through Jiyong and Seunghyun as they couldn't stop staring at the two busily making out.

Suddenly a sharp sounding voice said "Can we help you?". It was the blonde woman who spoke looking at both Jiyong and Seunghyun with an annoyed expression on her face as if she couldn't believe this was happening. The shorter woman didn't say anything she just blushed and moved closer to the blonde woman as she was some kind of security blanket.

"I-I'm sorry" Jiyong stammered looking embarassed, "This girl was following us and we came here to hide, but I think she's gone so we'll be going" As he spoke he headed towards the door turning the handle.

As he opened the door a hand shot out making to grab him as he left, but before he could react the shorter red haired woman darted out. She pulled Jiyong back and slammed the door not before locking it.

They could hearing banging and shouting from the outside of the room, but didn't make any move to see what was going on. Suddenly the shouting got fainter almost as if she was being carted off which she probably was.

The red haired woman suddenly realising what she had done, blushed beetroot red and let go of Jiyong as if he had electrocuted her. She immeditely went back to the blonde woman and hid behind her as hoping she would offer protection from her sudden embarassment.

Seunghyun whilst this was going on managed to have a good look at the room they were currently in with these two strange women. There was a large orienate chandelier lighting the room, an old fashioned 18th century couch near the wall and in front of it was a table. There were also two chairs on the opposite side of the table.

The blonde woman sat down the couch and the shorter woman sat beside her on knees. The blonde looked at the other two with amusement and said "Well aren't you two going to sit down, we might be in here awhile"

Jiyong looked and Seunghyun and moved over to one of the chairs before sitting down. Seunghyun sat in the chair beside him looking at the other two women and wondering what the hell was going on. He looked at the blonde and asked "What is this place?'

The blonde woman smiled and said "You really don't know do you?, fancy that two members of the biggest band in the world coming to a club and not knowing what it is"

She continued whilst slightly tugging her companion's leash who instinctively moved closer to her. "It's a BDSM club, you know fetishes and also for people who like to be dominated"

Seunghyun replied slightly surprised where they'd ended up and the fact that this woman knew who they were. "Really?, I didn't know that.. That's sounds umm interesting" He was trying and failing to keep his interest under control. He looked over at Jiyong and saw the flash of desire cross his eyes as this information sunk in .

"Well" he contiuned glancing at Jiyong who also looked flustered and stood up making to leave "We'll ahh leave you to it then" Jiyong stood as well and smiled at the other two as he made his way over to Seunghyun

Jiyong whispered to Seunghyun a bit louder than he would've liked "Do you know what? that sounds kinda hot"

The blonde heard this and stood up saying "Do you know what else is hot?'' She looked back and tugged the leash her partner was connected to make sure she moved away from the table to avoid hitting it.

"This" She said before yanking on the leash causing the red haired woman to fall to the floor with a thud and a moan

Elizabeth's (blonde) outfit


	2. Something Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy...

Jiyong and Seunghyun watched, eyes wide in shock as the shorter woman with long read hair's head fell back, her eyes fluttering shut, her lips parting unleashing a soft moan of pleasure as she melted to the floor next to the blonde and ended up in a deep bow, her long hair fanning around her. The blonde woman looked down at the red head and reached out gently stroking the girl's hair. She looked up at the two men and smiled.

"Before this goes any farther perhaps I should introduce ourselves," the blonde said. The two men were still to shocked to say anything. They looked at each other as if to say, _what does she mean, before this goes any farther?_ They looked back at her and she continued. "I'm Eliza and this beautiful girl at my feet is my submissive and girlfriend Kat. We already know you two so we can skip your introductions" she said. "Do you want to know something else that's hot?" Eliza asked and again the two men looked at each other but then looked back and nodded in unison. "Go ahead Kat, tell Jiyong about your fantasy" Eliza said to the girl on the floor.

Kat shook her head vigoursly, "No Mistress, please don't make me, it's to embarrassing," the girl said her voice slightly muffled by the fact her face was against the floor and all her hair covering her. "Tell him, or I will," Eliza said putting a slight sharpness to her voice. Again Kat shook her head, "no, please Mistress, I can't, don't make me" Kat said again and crawling to the side of Eliza and trying to hide behind her leg and make herself as small as possible.

Eliza sighed and stood up walking towards Jiyong and Seunghyun forcing Kat to crawl behind her. "She fantasizes about having Kwon Ji Yong dominate her," she said with a smirk. Jiyong and Seunghyun again glanced at each other then at Eliza then down at Kat who was shaking and though they couldn't see her face both of them were pretty sure her face was 50 shades of beetroot.

Seunghyun smiled a bit and put his arm around Jiyong who couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the girl on her knees. "Interesting you should say that, Jiyong has always wanted to trying dominating someone," Seunghyun said with a chuckle when Jiyong looked at him with a slight blush to his cheeks. "Well, here is your chance" Eliza said shoving the leash into Jiyong's hand. Eliza offered her own hand to Seunghyun who took it but looked at her confused. "We should give them some space, come join me on the couch," Eliza said and Seunghyun gave a final look to Jiyong then joined Eliza.

Jiyong wasn't exactly sure what to do, he had never done this before. Eliza figured it out and pulled something out of her purse and then went back over to Jiyong. "Ok since this is a first, we will take it slow. Handcuff her to your chair" Eliza said handing a pair of handcuffs to Jiyong. She held the leash as Jiyong did what she said. Eliza dropped the leash to the floor once Kat was cuffed. Eliza then smacked Kat's slightly exposed ass "get your cute little ass up Kitty Kat," Eliza said. Kat whimpered from the smack but quickly lifted her hips up. Eliza lifted the back of Kat's dress exposing a cute ass covered in black lacy panties. _This is wrong, I shouldnt be wanting someone I dont even know this much,_ Jiyong thought to himself but he couldnt deny the rapidly hardening cock in his tight black pants. "Now, Im sure you figure out the rest," Eliza said giving another sharp smack to Kat before rejoining Seunghyun on the couch.

Jiyong shook of his embarrassment and raised his own hand and brought it down on Kat's ass making her cry out and quiver. Jiyong looked at Seunghyun and the hunger in the other man's eyes told him that Seunghyun was enjoying it. Jiyong smacked Kat's ass several more times leaving her in a shaking and writhing mess. "Is anything off limits," Jiyong asked Eliza. "Yes, you cant fuck her, yet anyway," Eliza said with a wicked grin. She looked at Seunghyun and winked.

Jiyong kneeled down behind Kat and reached between her parted thighs and pulled her panties to the side. He slid two fingers inside her. She cried out and bucked her hips, slamming herself down on Jiyong's hand. "Fuck, that it so hot," Seunghyun growled. Eliza looked at him with a smile and blatantly reached down and pawed at his crotch. "Well, you do certantly seem to be enjoying this" Eliza said feeling the man's obvious erection. He groaned softly from the bit of friction caused by Eliza's hand before she removed it and turned her attention back to Jiyong and Kat.

Kat was fucking herself rapidly on Jiyong's fingers, her cries of pleasure echoing through the room. Eliza stood up and walked back over, she slipped her arms around Jiyong and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Make her suck your cock," she whispered and delighted in the fact that he trembled. She backed away and took her spot back on the couch.

Jiyong slid his fingers out of Kat and stood up, moving back to his chair and sitting down. He undid his belt and pants and slid them down. He took ahold of the leash and yanked it, Kat gasped and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Jiyong almost gasped himself at how beautiful she was, both women were positively gorgeous and he wondered how him and Seunghyun had gotten so lucky. "Open your mouth" Jiyong said softly to Kat.

Kat did as she was told and Jiyong slid his aching leaking cock into the girl's willing mouth. He wrapped his hands in her hair delighting in how silky it was and he slowly started fucking her mouth. "Oh god," Jiyong groaned. "Does it feel good Jiyongie?" Seunghyun asked his voice getting lower as his own arousal grew. He smirked a bit as he noticed his voice seemed to make Eliza shiver slightly. He couldnt resist placing his fingers on her chin and turning her to face him. "Fuck god yes," Jiyong groaned. Seunghyun flicked his eyes up to see Jiyong panting, his eyes shut, head tossed back and he knew Jiyong was close. He looked down at Eliza and brushed his lips against hers before locking his gaze on hers.

"Stop her, I dont want him cuming, yet." He whispered with a smirk. Eliza found herself a little shaken and breathless by Seunghyun's deep voice and intense stare. She stood up and walked over to Kat and Jiyong. She watched Kat bobbing happily away on Jiyong's cock, soft whimpers coming from her throat. Eliza was tempted to reach down and pet Kat but instead she grabbed a handful of her red hair and pulled the girl of Jiyong's cock with a wet obscene pop. Kat moaned and melted back down to the floor in her deep bow. "Seunghyun said no cuming for you mister," Eliza said with a smirk.

Jiyong slowly opened his eyes and looked at Seunghyun almost wanting to curse him for the torture. He was so hard he didnt know if he would be able to zip his pants up. Seunghyun ignored the dirty look and looked down at Kat, he stood up and walked towards her. He looked at Eliza "maybe we should take this somewhere a bit more spacious," he said. Eliza bit her lip and nodded, she watched with a smirk as Seunghyun scooped Kat up and easily tossed her over his shoulder. He smacked her ass before opening the closet door and walking out followed by Eliza and Jiyong who successfully dressed but was clearly in a bit of discomfort.

Kat

Kat's Dress

A few of Kat's tattoos


	3. The Fun Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues outside of the club.

Jiyong was still having trouble walking as they left the club, he was hard as a rock and the tight leather pants he was wearing was not helping. He internally groaned as he made his way through the club following behind Seunghyun and Kat. Eliza was walking calmly beside him surveying the whole scene whilst seemingly keeping an eye on Kat.

Seunghyun had put her down at this point, as carrying a woman out of the night club would've definitely attracted some unwanted attention and so he opted to allow her to walk. Kat was following slightly behind Seunghyun fiddling with her leash, this was more out of habit than nervousness as she knew Eliza was right behind her. Apparently the connection they shared was so strong she didn't even need to glance back to check if she was there or not.

Eliza looked over at Jiyong and smirked at him as he tried to feign walking like a normal human being instead of someone who was wearing tight pants whilst being insanely turned on. 'Don't worry", she said leaning over slightly so she could whisper in his ear making him shudder slightly. "We'll take care of that for you soon" as her hand trailed down, cupping his bulge in a teasing manner, not enough to relieve the tension but cause more. Jiyong groaned, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment in a bid to regain his composure. 

Finally, they exited the club and made it into a nearby waiting car. Seunghyun got in first followed by Kat. Eliza and Jiyong got in on other side and as Eliza sat down Kat immediately crawled over and sat in her lap. She handed Eliza her leash without saying a word and snuggled to her like she had been touch starved for years. Seunghyun and Jiyong exchanged a look but didn't say anything to them. They figured it must be some kink thing in their relationship.

Jiyong's pants were getting painfully tight at this point, and he nearly moaned out loud with relief when they pulled up to his house. Seunghyun got out of the car, and Kat hopped off Eliza's lap so she too could get out. 

Once inside, Eliza looked at Seunghyun and said " What shall we do with these two then?' she said walking over to Jiyong and taking his chin in one of her hands. "Poor baby looks like he's about to implode he's so turned on" She then kissed Jiyong hard on the lips who instinctly moaned into the kiss. Eliza took this opportunity to hold his head steady and deepen the kiss by shoving her tongue into his now open mouth, almost moaning herself as she did so.

Kat was watching on wide eyed, she was both enjoying the show and desperate to be touched at the same time. She didn't dare move or do anything though because she knew her mistress would punish her if she did so she merely observed the scene laid out in front of her.

Eliza broke off the kiss with Jiyong as the need for air became apparent. She glanced over at Kat who was still not moving and looking wide eyed at what had just happened. Eliza looking slightly disheveled, hair messed up and lipstick slightly smeared, grabbed Kat's leash and yanked it causing her to stumble over to her. She then grabbed Kat by the face and kissed her hard.

Unable to cope anymore, Seunghyun went over to Jiyong and smashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. Suddenly all the sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the four of them making out aggressively in Jiyong's hallway. Eliza broke the kiss and looked over to Seunghyun and said "Should we take this into the bedroom before these two implode?' 

Seunghyun nodded and grabbed both girls by the hand taking them into the bedroom. Jiyong followed behind slowly as he still had his pants on and was even more painfully hard then he was before they had left the club.

Once in the bedroom, Eliza looked at Kat and said " I think you should probably help him with that" pointing over to Jiyong before handing him Kat's leash. Kat immediately sank to her knees and undid the zipper on Jiyong's pants and pulling them down so his hard cock could spring free. Jiyong moaned relieved his cock was now free of it's painful confines. Kat licked the underside of his cock before settling down and taking him into her mouth, bobbing up and as she did so.

Seunghyun however had pushed Eliza onto the bed and was making out with her aggressively. She could feel his hardness through his pants but wasn't going to do anything about it for him. She wanted to tease him a bit longer and so sitting up, she pushed Seunghyun off and looked over at Jiyong and Kat

"Kat" she said calmly, 'I think it's time you stopped, we can't have him cumming too early now can we?" Kat immediately paused and pulled off Jiyong's cock with an obscene pop. Eliza continued to speak "Why don't you both join us over here".

Kat scrambled over to the bed immediately as she wanted to obey her mistress as quickly as possible. Jiyong meanwhile removed his pants and clambered onto the bed. Kat had climbed on top of Eliza and was kissing her frantically as she began to remove her clothes slowly.  
Seunghyun and Jiyong watched on with fascination as Kat stripped Eliza down to her underwear. Now almost completely naked they could see that Eliza had tattoos all down her right arm and up her right hip. It appeared to be a Nightmare Before Christmas sleeve as they caught a glimpse of Jack Skellington on her arm, she also appeared to have a key on her wrist that pointed out across her wrist. Kat had a tattoo of a heart shaped lock on her wrist that had a similar design to the key

Once she was nearly naked, Eliza proceeded to undress Kat and took off her dress. She too was heavily tattooed but there also scars criss crossing her body and seemingly were everywhere except the areas where the tattoos had covered them up. Eliza had one on her stomach as well but they seemingly didn't seem to care as they kept kissing each other.

Seunghyun and Jiyong thought it best not to ask as they removed each other's clothes whilst the make out session was going on. Eliza and Kat stopped kissing as the need for air became too much and they drank in the sight of both Jiyong and Seunghyun completely naked, cocks flushed, hard and leaking.  
They smirked at each other and crawled over to them their eyes almost black with lust, as they did so. Eliza stradded Jiyong and Kat climbed on top of Seunghyun after Eliza yanked her leash to make her do so. They both leaned down and kissed them hard on the mouth causing both men to moan into kiss.

They swapped positions ever once in awhile to make out with either Seunghyun or Jiyong to make sure each one got equal attention from the both of them. Finally Eliza yanked on Kat's chain and said " I think you should give Seunghyun a blow job and show him just how great your pretty little mouth is". Kat nodded and mumbled a " yes mistress" as she settled down between Seunghyun's legs, slightly nervous as he was as long as he was thick. She licked a stripe up his cock before licking the head and tasting the pre cum there, before sinking down with a second thought.

Seunghyun moaned his eyes fluttering shut as he was overwhelmed with pleasure given to him by Kat. Eliza on the other hand, had taken pity on Jiyong and was stroking him slowly, not enough to get him off but enough to take the pressure off. Kat meanwhile was bobbing her head slowly up and down Seunghyun's cock, as Eliza would yank her leash if she went to quick.

Finally she pulled off with a wet pop, lips swollen from the effort of pleasuring Seunghyun and looked over at Eliza, with a look on her face of what now mistress?. Seunghyun reached over the beside drawer and took out some condoms. Eliza handed the leash to Jiyong and said "well go on, dominate her" .

Jiyong pulled the leash causing Kat to fall on his lap, her face going bright red with embarassment as she couldn't believe her fantasy of being dominated by him was finally coming true. He then pushed off his lap and yanked up onto all fours so she was facing the headboard. Still gripping the leash with one hand, Jiyong slowly opened and rolled one of the condoms onto his cock before slamming himself into Kat.

Kat tried to bite back her moans as she knew her mistress wouldn't approve as she was meant to be getting punished after all. But Eliza reached over and smacked her on the ass saying "Don't hold back, kitten we want to hear you" . Kat upon hearing this, began to moan loudly as Jiyong pounded into her.

Eliza by this point had pushed Seunghyun onto his back, gotten a condom on him and was slowly sinking down onto his hard thick length. She then began to ride him slowly teasing him as she would pick up the pace and slown down again. Seunghyun moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows not being able to take the teasing as Eliza rode him fast and then slow.

Jiyong meanwhile had dropped the leash and was pounding into Kat so hard she was nearly hitting the headboard. Her loud moans only spurred him on, as he desperately chased his release as she began to tighten around him. Kat was desperately trying to hold back as she knew she wasn't allowed to cum yet because if she did Eliza would definitely punish her and she didn't want that.

Eliza on the other hand had given up teasing and was riding Seunghyun hard and fast like there was no tomorrow. In a way that was true because they all knew that this was going to be a one time thing and that it wouldn't be a permanent thing in their lives. Kat was whimpering and trying desperately not to cum as she clenched around Jiyong causing him to moan loudly. 

Eliza could see Kat struggling, as she tried hard to be good for her and not cum until she said she was allowed to. She looked over and made eye contact with her girlfriend and nodded at her. The effect was immediate. Kat snapped and she cum so hard she saw stars behind her eyes as she panted and moaned helplessly.

Seunghyun unable to hold back, groaned and came hard into the condom he was wearing. Jiyong pulled out of Kat as she collapsed onto the bed breathing hard exhausted after cumming so hard and so quickly.

Eliza hopped off Seunghyun who by this point was completely spent, he took off the condom, tied it off and threw into the bin. She then pushed Jiyong onto the bed as he was still hard and aching by this point and sunk down without a moment of hesitation. She rode him hard and fast not only chasing her release but his as well. Finally they both came hard with loud cries and Eliza collapsed on top Jiyong breathing hard.

Eventually she got off him so he could remove the condom, and then snuggled up to next to Eliza and Kat with Seunghyun on the end. Both men fell asleep pretty quickly and when they were both sure they were fast asleep Kat and Eliza got up off the bed.

They both got dressed again quietly and Eliza quickly scribbled a note on the nearby note pad by the beside table. They both crept silently out of the house to get a taxi back to their place..

Both men had no idea the two had left and continued to sleep..  
The note read: Last night was fun, if you ever want to hook up again here's my number. Love Eliza...


	4. A Visit Of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong is feeling lonely and depressed while Seunghyun is away making a movie and the others are busy. He contacts Eliza and Kat for company

Eliza had just finished work for the day and was getting ready to leave when her cellphone vibrated. She looked at the text she recieved and smiled biting her bottom lip. _'Hi Eliza, its Jiyong. I was hoping maybe you and Kat could come over later.'-Jiyong._ Eliza decided not to answer right away. She didnt want to come off to eager. She slid her phone back into her purse and left work.

Eliza still had about 2 hours before Kat finished her dance class. To kill time she decided to do a little shopping at a store near the studio where Kat took some of her dance classes. She bought Kat a new sexy bra and panty set to wear for the night. She didnt want to assume things would turn sexual like before but just incase.

When she walked out of the store she saw Kat exiting the dance studio. She quickly grabed her phone out of her purse and responded to Jiyong's text. _'Sure, Ill ask Kat about it. Send me an address so we can tell the taxi. I dont really remember where you live.' -Eliza._ She put her phone away and hurried across the street. "Kat!" Eliza called out to her to get her attention.

Because they lived in Seoul where same sex relationships were frowned upon, Kat and Eliza had to keep their interaction tame when out in public. So even though after 8 hours of being apart they desperately wanted to make out they simply hugged tightly and headed off for dinner.

"Do you want to go see Jiyong tonight?" Eliza whispered to Kat over their sushi dinner. The lusty glazed over look in Kat's eyes was all the answer Eliza needed. They finished eating and left. By the time the got home, Jiyong had responded with his address and Eliza arranged for a cab to come get them. The two showered and dressed and Kat placed a fiery kiss on Eliza's lips as a thank you for the panty set. Eliza was almost tempted to say, _screw it,_ and not go see Jiyong because she wanted Kat now and from the look on Kat's face she felt the same.

Being the types to not stand a person up though they finished getting ready and hurried out to the taxi when it arrived. About 20 minutes later they pulled into Jiyong's driveway. Eliza rang the door bell as Kat clung to her arm shaking slightly. "Relax, kitten, you have met him before and more you know," Eliza said placing a kiss on Kat's head. Eliza knew it was pointless to try and relax Kat's nerves though. Kat was very timid and it took a long time to not shake like a leaf around other people.

When the door opened Kat gasped and Eliza had to mutter an "ouch" when Kat's grip tightened and her nails dug into Eliza's arm. Having been looking at Kat when the door opened she turned her attention to the now open door after Kat loosened her grip a bit. Now she saw why Kat reacted the way she did. Jiyong's hair was black now and styled differently then when they last met. He was wearing a red see through shirt with black roses on it and pair of black pants the were on the baggy side.

"Im so glad you ladies could come over," he said with a killer smile that stopped both Eliza's and Kat's hearts. He stepped aside and let them in. "Thank you for inviting us." Eliza said as the followed Jiyong into his living room. The girls sat down as Jiyong headed towards what they presumed to be the kitchen.  "Can I get you guys something to drink?" he asked. "Water is fine," Eliza said. He nodded and returned a few minutes later with 3 bottles of cold water. "Where's Seunghyun?" Eliza asked when he returned. Eliza noticed how quickly Jiyong's face fell and for a second she thought something happened between them.

"He is in Germany filming a movie," Jiyong said sitting down on the other side of Kat so she was between them. Eliza wrapped her arm around her when she felt Kat scoot closer to her. "Ive been feeling down and lonely lately so I wanted some company," he said his voice sounded tired and sad. "What about the rest of your group?" Eliza asked him. "They are busy with some solo activities," Jiyong said with a sigh.

Eliza nodded and an idea occurred to her. She leaned over and whispered to Kat, "He seems tense, why dont you massage his shoulders," she said then gently kissed the trembling girl's pierced ear lobe. Kat nodded and stood up walking around the couch. Almost immeaditly after Kat started rubbing his shoulders, Jiyong groaned and dropped his head forward slowly moving it to the side. Eliza almost busted out laughing when she saw Kat practically drooling over Jiyong's exposed neck. The girls made eye contact and Eliza mouthed at Kat "kiss his neck."

Kat leaned down and pressed her soft lips against the flesh of Jiyong's neck and he sighed in response. Kat's hands drifted down to Jiyong's chest and her fingers brushed over Jiyong's constantly hard nipples. He gasped and his back arched slightly. Kat shrieked suddenly when Jiyong suddenly pulled her up and over the couch and into his lap. He looked at Eliza and she smiled at him. "Can I kiss her?" he asked. "Why dont you ask her?" Eliza said and laughed slightly at his puzzeled expression. "I thought with her being your submissive you spoke for her on such things," Jiyong said. "This is true, but that's only when we are doing kink play. Right now she is just my girlfriend and speak for herself," Eliza said. "When she speaks anyway," Jiyong said looking at the girl on his lap who had yet to say anything. "She is very shy and does not talk alot but she will talk more when she opens up to people," Eliza said.

"May I kiss you?" Jiyong asked turning his attention to Kat. "Yes," Kat whispered to him. Jiyong gingerly placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. Eliza watched the two and enjoyed seeing how tender Jiyong was with her. She heard Kat's soft whimpers and knew Jiyong must have deepened the kiss. Eliza smirked when she saw Jiyong's hand sliding up Kat's thigh and saw her part her legs. Jiyong's hand disappeared under her dress and Kat moaned when his fingers rubbed soft circles against her panty covered clit.

"Eliza," Kat whispered her voice coming out in a purr as she reached out for her with her hand. Eliza took it and slowly moved in closer. Jiyong had moved his hand out from under Kat's dress and was sliding it up her arm. Eliza noticed that Jiyong was barely touching her flesh and she leaned into him. "You know, you can be a tad rougher then that, she isnt going to break," Eliza said with a soft laugh before pulling Kat off Jiyong's lap and pulled her into her own body. Eliza locked her lips on Kat's and held her head in place as she slid her tounge into the girls mouth. Kat moaned and clung onto the fabric of Eliza's shirt tightly with her fists.

Eliza moved forward pushing Kat down on the couch after unzipping her dress. She pulled it off and Jiyong got an even better look at Kats many tattoos and scars, one in particular caught his eye. It was some kind of pattern on her stomach. He wondered what had happened but he still felt it best to not ask about such things. The sound of Kat crying out in pleasure got his attention and he saw that while he was stuck on Kat's body art, Eliza had completely stripped Kat and was currently eating the girl out. Jiyong became insta hard watching the pornographic scene unfolding infront of him. He pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of the two beauties and sent it to Seunghyun, _'Looky, you were wrong. I didnt need porn. I got the real thing'-Ji._ He put his phone down and then noticed both girls were sitting up staring at him. He thought he was about to get yelled at for taking the picture but instead Kat moved to the otherside of him sandwhiching him between them. Eliza locked her lips on Jiyong's and he groaned tasting Kat on her tounge.

Kat proceeded to unbutton Jiyong's shirt and push it open as leaned in a flicked her tounge against of his nipples. Jiyong groaned his head falling back against the couch. Eliza dropped her kisses down Jiyong's neck to his chest and took his other nipple in her mouth. Jiyong's hips seemed to buck on their own and Eliza smiled and lowered her hand to the bulge in his pants. She rubbed him and he pushed against her hand desperate for the friction. Eliza started kissing farther down Jiyong's body as she opened his pants and shoved both his pants and boxers down and off. She stroked his length a few times before leaning in and licking from his balls up his shaft to the head where she circled her tounge around it and flicked at the slit before finally sucking him into her mouth, stroking whatever she couldnt fit.

"Oh fuck," Jiyong moaned running his hand through Eliza's hair. Kat moved off the couch and sat herself between Eliza's legs and proceeded to undress her. Jiyong noticed a rather large scar on Eliza's stomach. Kat licked at her folds and Eliza moaned around Jiyong's cock which caused him buck his hips from the vibration. Eliza pushed his hips down and started bobbing quickly up and down. She had to pull off and cry out when Kat slipped two fingers inside her and slowly fucked her with them as she continued to eat her out.

Soon Kat moved and Eliza straddled Jiyong's lap and rolled her hips, both of them groaned as his leaking cock rubbed against her clit. Kat appeared with a condom and she rolled it on Jiyong's length. Eliza stood up slightly to position herself over Jiyong's cock then slid down on him. She clutched his shoulders as she slowly started riding him. Kat got behind Eliza and reached around to cup her breasts and tease her nipples with her fingers. Eliza's head fell back against Kat's shoulder and Eliza looked at her. "Fuck it feels so good," Eliza moaned and Kat kissed her hard and deep as she slid her hand between Eliza's legs rubbing at her clit. With a cry Eliza came and slumped forward on JIyong.

Eliza slid off him and layed down on the couch pulling Kat with over. Kat ended up on her hands and knees on the couch licking at Eliza's clit. Jiyong was breifly taken aback by yet another scar on Kat's lower back, where most girls get the "tramp stamp" Kat had a scar that looked like it had been burned into her. He quickly turned his attention back to what was going on and slid into Kat. She whimpered as she flicked her tounge faster against Eliza. Jiyong pounded hard and fast into Kat until with a loud growl he came into the condom, his growl paired with Kat's oral skills sent Eliza over the edge a second time. He slowly pulled out, removed the condom, tying it off and throwing it in a nearby bin. Eliza positioned herself and Kat so she was sitting behind Kat and the red head was sitting between her legs. Kat was the only one who had yet to reach her own release. Jiyong dove between her legs and started licking at her as Eliza teased her sensitive nipples and before long Kat was cumming in waves. When they finished Jiyong lead the to his bedroom where they all fell asleep in his king size bed. Kat in the middle with the other two snuggled up to her sides.

Eliza Shirt

Eliza Skirt

Eliza Boots

Kat's Outfit

Kat's Bra and Panty set

Eliza and Kat couple tattoos

Kat's stomach scarification

The burn scar on Kat's lower back(Brand)

Jiyong in this chapter


	5. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Jiyong spends the night with Kat and Eliza.
> 
> WARNING: enough tooth rotting fluff to stuff a muppet and give it diabetes at the same time

Kat woke up the next day, sunlight pouring into the bedroom despite the fact the blinds were covering the window. She was smushed up against a warm chest, although in her half asleep daze she had no idea if it belonged to Jiyong or Eliza. Upon closer inspection, she realised that she was smushed against Jiyong's right side as she was sandwiched in the middle between Jiyong and Eliza. The two were seemingly still out for the count, and didn't even show any signs of waking up anytime soon.

She groaned quietly whilst stretching her stiff limbs out as she apparently had been sleeping the entire night in a 3 way cuddle pile and hadn't moved the entire time. I can't believe I had a with Jiyong last night she thought trying to stifle her giggles so she didn't wake the other two up. Carefully she wriggled out of Jiyong's grasp and got out of bed without waking either of them up. Jiyong protested slightly in his sleep, rolled over and latched onto Eliza like she was a life jacket or something. Trying her best not to laugh, Kat made her way quietly to the door of the bedroom and went outside into the hallway.

She was feeling quite hungry and figuring the other two would be waking up soon, she decided to head into the kitchen and make breakfast. Kat went over the fridge and began to take ingredients out to make breakfast, pausing as she realised she had no idea where the pans or plates or anything else. Sighing to herself she began to go through all the drawers in search of pans so she could cook the food she had removed from the fridge, Frowning, she looked up at the cupboards high above the drawers.. Fuck, I am never going to be able to reach those, I'm too short she thought. It was true only being 5'2' Kat was on the rather short side but she didn't mind because Eliza had said her height was on the many reasons she loved her and wouldn't change it for anything.  
Blushing slightly she went and grabbed a nearby chair, hopping onto it to reach the cupboards in search of the elusive plates...

Meawhile in the bedroom, Jiyong was the first one to wake up which was highly unsual for him as he NEVER woke up first. He was always the last member of Big Bant to ever wake up as he loved sleep too much. As his sleep addled brain caught up with the rest of his body even though his eyes weren't completely open yet he realised his face was smushed against someone's chest. Blinking he realised he was smushed up against Eliza who was still asleep, blushing slightly from the suddness of it all he moved away slightly but not too far.  
Eliza woke up a little while later and looked down at Jiyong, smiling. "Good morning" she said her voice still husky with sleep which Jiyong instantly decided he really liked. "Sleep well?" she continued.

Jiyong looked at her and nodded he wasn't awake enough to reply verbally and rolled over onto his back in the middle of the bed stretching as he went.

Frowning slightly, Eliza realised that Kat wasn't in the bed with them and it looked like she had been gone from quite some time. "Where's Kat?" she asked. At this Kat opened the bedroom door carrying two cups of coffee as she knew the two sleepyheads would require coffee to function like normal human beings.

She handed one cup to Eliza and the other to Jiyong before promptly flopping on the middle of bed right on top of Jiyong who let out a surprised grunt. She giggled and said "I made breakfast. You two should join me in the kitchen" her voice was slightly muffled by having smushed her face into Jiyong's neck but they heard her regardless.

 

She got up and proceeded to leave the room. Jiyong looked over at Eliza who was calmly sipping her coffee and she replied to his unasked question "Yes she's always like that and no she doesn't have an off switch" Jiyong buried his face in his pillow and groaned which seemed to convey omg she's one of those happy morning people noooo.

 

A short time later, Jiyong and Eliza joined Kat in the kitchen having remembered how to function like a human being and do the walking although not completely all there with the talking yet. They ate breakfast together joking around and having a good time in each other's company.   
After breakfast however, Kat and Eliza had to leave as they had a photoshoot on that day and couldn't be late. They said goodbye to Jiyong and promised to visit Jiyong again soon. 

Jiyong was sitting on his couch completely bored out of his mind. He was alone in his quiet apartment as Seunghyun wasn't back yet. He was staring at the ceiling wondering what he could on his rare day when his phoned buzzed.

**Seunghyun** : Hey I'm headed home now just got back to Korea and you've got some splaining to do Lucy ;)

Jiyong laughed as he read the message before replying I can't wait, see you soon :). He knew Seunghyun wasn't mad about what had transpired between him Eliza and Kat and that he was more annoyed about missing out on the fun with the pair of them.

A short time later Seunghyun arrived at the apartment and came inside to see Jiyong sitting on the couch. "Seunghyun!" he exclaimed jumping up and all but throwing himself at the older man in a hug. " I missed you" he said looking up and smiling at him.

Seunghyun smiled down at him and said "I missed you too". He went over the couch and sat down before pouting playfully at Jiyong who immediately threw himself into his lap and buried face in his neck like he couldn't believe he was actually here.  
"I saw the messages Jiyong" Seunghyun said smirking as he spoke "I can't believe you invited them over.. and without me". Jiyong looked up from his neck and said " I was lonely and I missed you so I invited them over" pouting adorably up at him.

Seunghyun laughed at this and kissed Jiyong on the lips before pulling him closer into a hug. "I missed you too, it was really hard not being able to see you everyday". He ran his hands up and down Jiyong's sides causing the younger to shiver slightly with delight at finally being with Seunghyun after so long apart. 

"So how was it?" Seunghyun asked raising an eyebrow at Jiyong.. " I want to hear the details since you decided to leave me high and dry with that picture".. He smacked Jiyong's ass playfully causing him to yelp with surprise.

 

Huffing slightly, Jiyong pressed him closer to Seunghyun and snugged into him. He didn't feel like talking right now, he just wanted to cuddle the hell out of his boyfriend..


	6. The Past Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun crosses the line...

Eliza and Kat returned home for a few minutes to shower and change their clothes then hurried to get a taxi and head to their photoshoot. During the shoot one of their poses was topless and in skimpy underwear neither girl would normally choose to wear as they both preferred a bit more fabric to their panties. Both girls were on their knees, Kat behind Eliza and Kat reached around and covered Eliza's breasts with her hands.

After the shoot as Eliza was finishing changing out her shoot outfit Kat was looking through their pictures. "Hey can you send these two to Eliza's phone?" Eliza heard Kat ask as she was leaving the dressing room. The person she was talking to nodded and shortly Eliza's phone rang. She looked at her phone as Kat approached her. "Why did you want these sent to me?" Eliza asked her.

Kat took Eliza's phone from her and quickly forwarded them to Jiyong and included a small note, _Missing You-Eliza/Kat._ She showed Eliza before sending and smirked at her. Eliza laughed a little and wrapped her arms around her. "Arent you being a little mischevious kitten?" Eliza whispered in her ear making the girl tremble.

The girls broke the hug off and left the studio. They stopped by their favorite Korean BBQ restaurant for dinner before heading home.

*GD/TOP Home*

Jiyong was sitting on the couch watching a movie when he heard his cellphone ringing. Seunghyun had gone to shower having lost interest in the movie they had been watching. Jiyong sighed and stood up walking over to the table his phone was on and looked at the text. He almost instantly hardened at the two pictures that had been sent to him.

He ran towards the bedroom and during his haste he didnt see his shoe that he had left in the hallway and tripped over it. He stumbled forward, hitting his head on the wall and fell to the floor with an "oof" and a "fuck". Seunghyun ran out of the bedroom at the sound of the thud and Jiyong cursing. He saw Jiyong sitting on the floor in the hallway, rubbing his head and grumbling to himself.

"What on earth Ji," Seunghyun asked trying to keep his laughter away. "I wanted to show you something and didnt see I left my fucking shoe there," Jiyong said tossing the shoe into the living room. Seunghyun helped Jiyong to his feet and Jiyong showed him the pictures on his phone. "Damn, do you wanna see if they can come back over?" He asked Jiyong unable to look away from the girls' pictures.

Jiyong nodded and quickly messaged Eliza. _That was mean, to send those pictures when you girls arent here to help with the problems you created.-Jiyong_ A few minutes later he got a reply. _Kat did it-Eliza_ Jiyong laughed and showed Seunghyun who took the phone and responded. _SH said she is a bad girl for being a little tease and should be punished.-Jiyong_ He included an laughing icon so Eliza knew he was joking. _Couldnt agree more, want me to bring her over so SH can handle the punishment?-Eliza_ Was the reply. _Yes!-Jiyong_ Seunghyun responded. _Ok see you both in an hour.-Eliza_ Eliza sent back.

Jiyong and Seunghyun hurried around the house to try a tidy up and bit before the girls arrived.

*Eliza/Kat Home*

Eliza went into the bathroom was Kat was showering and opened the shower door. "Going to see the boys tonight. Seunghyun and I both agreed you need to be punished for being a tease," Eliza said smiling at the immeadite glazed over look. Eliza undressed and joined Kat in the shower and the other girl bathed her. As Eliza was partaking in the punishment to some degree she refused to touch Kat.

Kat made a pitiful whine when she went to embrace Eliza but her Mistress gently pushed her away, shaking her head. They dried off and Eliza called for a taxi before they started dressing. They were ready when the taxi arrived and exactly an hour later Eliza was ringing the doorbell. Kat was behind her, her hands behind her back and head down. She had her collar on and Eliza was holding her leash.

Seunghyun answered the door and moved aside so the girls could enter. After closing the door Eliza handed him Kat's leash and looked at him. "Well go on then and punish her," Eliza said smirking and eyeing Jiyong hungrily who was sitting on the couch. Seunghyun tugged on the leash and Kat followed him obediently without looking up. Eliza watched the two disappear into the bedroom and shut the door before joining Jiyong on the couch.

"Awww we dont get to watch?" Jiyong said with a pout. Eliza chuckled then placed her fingers on his chin and lifted his face so they were looking at each other. "Im sure we will be invited in, in a bit" Eliza said softly. "In the meantime," she continued before pressing her lips to his and starting a heavy make out session.

*Kat/SH*

Meanwhile in the bedroom Seunghyun had Kat over his lap and finished removing her skirt and panties. "Do you know why you are being punished?" Seunghyun asked her. "Yes Sir," Kat said with a shaky voice as Seunghyun was squeezing her ass roughly with his hand. He brought his hand up and brought it down in a sharp smack. Kat gasped and wiggled her hips. A few more swats and Kat cried out her arousal growing in intensity.

"You seem to be enjoying your punishment to much. You shouldnt be enjoying this," Seunghyun said amused. He reached under the bedsheets and pulled out a riding crop. He raised it up just as Kat looked back to see why he had stopped the spanking and her eyes went wide. "No, wait" Kat started as she squirmed to get away from him. it was to late though as Seunghyun brought the crop down aiming for her ass, but he misaimed due to her moving around to much and he hit the poorly cared for and tender burn scar on her lower back.

*Eliza/Jiyong*

The makeout session was starting to get even more heated as Eliza was rubbing Jiyong's erection through his pants while nibbling and kissing his neck.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream of terror like someone was being murdered echoed through the house and Eliza shot off the couch instantly almost knocking Jiyong on his ass. _'Oh god not again, I'm going to kill that bastard if he hurt her'_ Eliza thought to herself as she ran towards the bedroom and burst through the door.

She took a minute to survey the scene. Her eyes fell on Kat's skirt and panties laying next to a riding crop and Eliza's rage boiled over. She saw Seunghyun standing in the corner of the room. He was talking but his voice was muffled due to Eliza's anger. She rushed him and knocked him in the head sending him to the floor. She didnt know if he was conscious or not and she didnt care. Her sole concern was her precious kitten who currently hugging her knees to her chest, covering her head with her hands, shaking and in hysterics.

Eliza fell to her knees next to Kat, "kitten, shhh baby it's ok. I'm here," Eliza said softly. Her voice alone was enough to start calming Kat down. The girl flung herself into Eliza's arms and clung to her tightly. She was still crying but atleast she had stopped screaming. "You're safe baby girl, he is thousands of miles away," Eliza whispered and she stood up with Kat and got Jiyong's attention.

He had followed Eliza into the bedroom and he walked over to her and Kat when she motioned for him. "Take her out of here and take care of her," Eliza said to him. Kat was reluctant at first to let Eliza go but when she felt Jiyong wrap his arms around her she relaxed and let him lead her from the room.

Once the door was shut Eliza turned her attention to the culprit responsible for causing Kat's PTSD breakdown. He was conscious but dazed. "You," Eliza hissed grabbing his hair and yanking his head back to force him to look at her. "How dare you use something like that one my submissive, without permission" she growled. Seunghyun wanted to speak but Eliza had a look of pure murder in her eyes so he kept quiet.

Eliza pulled his hair and Seunghyun could either stand or stay and be in pain from how hard she was pulling. He stood up and she dragged him over to the bed. "Strip" she hissed again. Seunghyun hesitated but her growing anger made him comply and he removed his clothes quickly. "Lay on the bed, on your stomach" she ordered him and again he obeyed.

Eliza picked up the crop and got on the bed. "Since you apparently like using these on someone, you should be willing to have the same done to you," Eliza said before proceeding to spank Seunghyun with riding crop repeatedly. Seunghyun bit his lip to keep from crying out from the sharp stings. It seemed like forever before she stopped even though she had only struck him about 10 times with it.

"Now roll over" she said and he did. Eliza had noticed the open closet door and went towards it. "Stay," she said glancing back at him. She found four of his neck ties and returned to the bed where she proceeded to tie Seunghyun to the bed spread eagle and naked. His cock was semi hard at this point and she smiled slightly at seeing that. "Now I will leave you here to think about everything," Eliza said scooping up Kat's skirt and panties and left shutting the door behind her.

As she entered the living room her anger started to fade. Kat was laying in Jiyong's lap sound asleep and he was watching her, stroking her long locks. He looked up as Eliza approached. "Do you have a spare room we can let her sleep in?" Eliza whispered. Jiyong nodded and with Eliza's help he stood and carried Kat to the guest room. After shutting the door Jiyong looked at Eliza.

"What happened in there?" Jiyong asked. Eliza sighed and they walked back into the living room and sat down. "Seunghyun hit her with a riding crop, and thats not ok to do to someone else's submissive without permission," Eliza said quietly. "This is new to us though, he didnt know," Jiyong said. "He should of asked permission not just assume it would be ok. Spanking with a hand and spanking with a crop are very different," Eliza said firmly. "But why did she react that way? I thought she was into this stuff" Jiyong asked.

Eliza sighed again and looked at him, "its because of her past" Eliza said and Jiyong looked confused. "When she was 10 her parents died and she was sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle. When she was 13 her Uncle abducted her and forced into submission. She fought him but the horrific beatings and torture she would endure made her stop fighting and take it. The scars, the brand on her back all caused by her mom's brother who was supposed to be taking care of her and protecting her," Eliza said swallowing the emotions that threatned to spill out of her. She hated talking about what her kitten had endured at such a young age.

"Oh my god," Jiyong said tears forming in his eyes knowing what someone as sweet as Kat had been through and as child made it even worse. "how did you meet her?" he asked. "I went to a private house party at her Uncle's house, I guess her Aunt and him divorced shortly after taking Kat in. Anyway, I was a friend of a friend. I saw her a few times through the night and something seemed off to me but then she vanished. As I was leaving the restroom I heard screaming just like what we just heard. I investigated and found her being raped and having her stomach carved up by her Uncle. She saw me and cried for help and told me she was only 16. I dont know, I saw red, rushed to her aide, got knifed in the process. Kicked the fucker in the balls and we ran. He tried stalking us and we came here to escape him. We have been together ever since. " Eliza said and she brushed a stray tear off her cheek.

"How old are you guys?" Jiyong asked. "She is 20 and I'm 24. Notice she never drinks alcohol. I wont let her until she turns 21. Her birthday is in a couple weeks actually." Eliza said standing up. "I better go talk to Seunghyun now, will you go lay with her? I dont like her being left alone after a PTSD flashback. She tends to have night terrors." Eliza said. Jiyong nodded and went back to the guest room and Eliza returned to the room where Seunghyun was.

She untied him and explained to what had happened and told him about her's and Kat's history. Seunghyun was overwhelmed with guilt and started crying. Eliza wanted to comfort him but she was still mad. She let him dress and the two left the bedroom in silence. Eliza watched him get his jacket and shoes on then head to the front door. HE stopped and turned back to look at her. "Dont worry, I'll never touch her again," he said and left.

Eliza sighed and shook her head, that's not what she had wanted at all. She went back to the guest room carrying Kat's skirt and panties. Jiyong sat up and Eliza told him about Seunghyun. She gently shook Kat who woke up, "Come on kitten, we are going home," Eliza said.

Kat dressed and Jiyong walked them to the front door. "I'll talk to Seunghyun and be in touch," Jiyong said. The three hugged and the girls left, catching a taxi and going home.

 

 

 

 

 

Kat and Eliza model #1

Kat and Eliza model #2

Eliza Outfit

Kat Outfit


	7. NON CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message to our readers

One of the writers is currently on vacation for the holidays and due to the tragedy yesterday that has effected both of us deeply as Shawols we are taking a break from writing. We should pick up our story again after the 1st of the year. Thank you for your understanding and patience.


	8. Arguements, Drama and possible make up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! Things got so hectic but expect regular updates from now on

After the whole Seunghyun/Kat incident a few weeks ago, they hadn't spent any time together. Eliza was furious to say the least over Seunghyun introducing a kink without first talking it over with Kat. It was the number rule of the whole dom-sub community you and your partner discuss what you do and do not like and build the relationship based upon those guidelines. Seunghyun had seemingly decided not to bother with that, it was possible however he did not know the rules of course but Eliza did not care for this as she was still upset over what had happened.

 

The events that had followed had been less than pleasant . Jiyong had been pretty shaken by Kat's breakdown in their bedroom following Seunghyun pulling out the whip ready to use on her. Eliza had to explain the entire heartbreaking story to him all the details, how Kat had been abused for years by her then dominant who was also a relative of hers. These events had been going for years and years before Eliza had come into the picture and was able to rescue her from her past life and this monster of a man.

She still felt guilty about it now, even years later despite the fact that Kat was now safe and happy. She still felt like even though they were in a loving relationship and she had saved her that she could've done more to prevent it from happening. It had been a traumatic event for the both of them, she was keen to put the whole thing behind her and enjoy her new life with Kat. She also wanted to put the whole incident with Seunghyun behind her as well even if it meant cutting off all contact with both of them. She wasn't mad at Jiyong however, he had no part in this other than witnessing the aftermath. But seeing as how Seunghyun lived with Jiyong going over to just see him would be near impossible, making things both complicated and awkward for everyone involved.

Their lives carried on as normal, working and going to photo shoots. Jiyong and Seunghyun hadn't been been talked about or mentioned for the better part of a month, seemingly neither side bothering to contact the other since the day after the whole whip fiasco. Eliza had assumed they had simply moved on with their lives and forgotten about them. But unbeknownst to her, Kat was still in contact with Jiyong. In fact she had been texting him ever since they had left the day everything went to hell in a hand basket. She didn't blame Seunghyun for what had happened, in fact she still wanted to see him even if he didn't want to see her. She had a tendency to be a bit clingy and she had become attached to Seunghyun in the short time she had gotten to know him and wanted him back in her life in some way, shape or form. Jiyong also wanted to see Kat and Eliza again and he hoped that by keeping in contact with Kat, he'd be able to. He had tried to contact Eliza the day after but she hadn't responded so he tried Kat instead, hoping she would at least reply.

 

_Beep Beep._ Kat's phone had gone off indicating that she had a message. But since Kat wasn't around, having gone off to get some groceries, accidentally leaving it at home. So Eliza was the one who picked it up to see who had been texting her as they didn't know that many people in Korea yet only being there a short amount of time....

 

**Jiyong:** _how is the plan to get Eliza to let you come over here going? I miss you both xx_

Eliza frowned as she scrolled through the messages, quickly realising this had been going on for the better part of a month. The first text message had been from Jiyong and had said; _I miss you xx_

Kat had replied to this telling him that she missed him too.

It was a back and forth exchange, sometimes going on for hours at a time. It seemed that Jiyong had in fact been keeping in contact and Kat for whatever reason had decided to keep it a secret.  She wasn't mad that Kat had been in contact with Jiyong all this time, she was mad that she had kept it from her.  Since the night Eliza had rescued her from her abusive dom, they had no secrets, they shared everything with each other. For Kat to go from telling everything to suddenly being secretive was unlike her and this made Eliza rather unhappy.  She felt like Kat didn't trust her enough to share it and it hurt, it actually hurt her which made her angry. Eliza sat down on the couch, and wondered what she was going to say to Kat when she got home. She didn't have long to ponder this however...

 

 

Kat came bounding back into the house a few minutes later, carrying the groceries she had just bought. She was in a great mood and was completely unaware of what had just happened. She didn't even realise that she had left her phone at home to begin with. So  it was quite the surprise to her when she came into the living room after putting the groceries down to see Eliza with her phone and a look of what could only be described as anger and sadness across her face.

"What's this?" Eliza asked voice slightly cold and angry as she held up Kat's phone.

Kat stepped forward looking a bit confused before realisation came across her face. _Ohh shit._ she thought as she came closer and read what was on the screen. _She wasn't meant to see that just yet, I was planning to get everyone together so we can talk about what happened.._

"I-I' she stammered still looking slightly shocked at what had just transpired, even though she knew full well it was her own fault for lying to Eliza in the first place, but she had good intentions behind it. She also knew that she had never kept secrets from her since she was rescued and that this had to hurt quite a bit. She could definitely understand where Eliza was coming from but at the same time she was annoyed that she had been snooping through her phone.

"Well?' Eliza asked throwing the phone and Kat which she quickly caught to avoid it falling onto the floor and potentially breaking. "Are you going to explain or are you just going to stand there and stammer at me all day?' The insult coming out a bit harsher than she would've liked given that Kat tended to stammer when she got nervous or flustered.  Her anger almost dissipated when she saw the look of hurt flash across Kat's face but then she remembered what had caused to be like this in the first place and she didn't let up. 

"I was just trying to fix things" she replied looking at the floor nervously. "I didn't want us to not see them anymore, I miss them".

"You deliberately kept this from me!" Eliza shouted, her temper getting the best of her at this point in time, all the emotions she was feeling came flooding out and she took all her frustration out on Kat at this point. "I can't believe you would do something like this!".  "The reason we don't speak to them" she continued seething with anger 'Is because of what Seunghyun did to YOU in case you have forgotten or are you just that thick you're incapable of remembering!"

She continued ranting at her, getting up as she did so, she was so mad at this point she wasn't letting Kat get a word in edgewise. "The bit that gets me is that YOU felt the need to hide this from me, FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!:. Kat started backing away at this point, looking wide eyed up at Eliza as she continued to loom over her shouting. She didn't think Eliza realised how close she was getting to her as she was shouting. She knew she deserved it but the things that she was saying were upsetting and the whole thing was beginning to get overwhelming.

"We-ll just because you didn't want to keep in contact, doesn't mean that I didn't" she argued back weakly knowing that this point it was useless but she still tried anyway.

"OMG" Eliza seethed "That is not the point, the point is you deliberately kept something from me!" . She was pacing back and forth now having decided that standing still was a waste of time. "You didn't even once consider how I'd feel knowing you'd lied to me for another month!".

?

Kat looked horrifed at this sudden outburst and stammered "B-but, I-I".. This only served to make Eliza more angry before!she said "You just don't care do you?, you just decided hey I'm gonna break a promise we made and keep secrets!"

Eliza turned around, only to hear the front door slam shut loudly. Crap she thought I've gone and done it now. She's run away from ME. 

 

Eliza was a bit anxious after Kat had just run out of the house like that. She felt slightly guilty after confronting her about communicating with Jiyong but at the same time she had been keeping secrets from her for an entire month. This thought made her both angry and hurt as Kat had never kept anything from her before, they shared everything with each other. 

She sighed loudly, wondering what to do next, basically unsure how to fix this mess. She was trying to think of places Kat might've run off to when she realised there was only one place she'd head to, Grabbing her keys and bag off the table, Eliza went off to retrieve her now missing girlfriend. 

Meanwhile.. Kat had flagged down a taxi and was making her way to Jiyong's apartment. She was trying not to cry right then and there as the entire argument played out in her head. She knew she had messed up by hiding this from Eliza but she had good reason to, she was working on a plan to get Eliza and Seunghyun to talk to each other again. 

After a few minutes she reached Jiyong's apartment. Heart pounding slightly she made her way to the front door and rang the doorbell. Foot steps could be heard before the door opened and a confused Jiyong appeared.  
Jiyong looked at with a surprised expression on his face before saying 'Kat?', taking one look at her face he added "What's wrong?". 

Kat's resolve broke then, she promptly flung herself at Jiyong before bursting into loud miserable tears. 

Jiyong was surprised by this turn of events but led Kat into his apartment anyway, he figured he'd ask her what happened once she calmed down a bit. He took into the living where Seunghyun was sitting on a chair beside the couch. He looked up at the pair but made no indication that he saw Kat, in fact he acted like she wasn't even there. This hurt Kat even more because she thought that Seunghyun liked her but judging by how he was acting this wasn't the case. 

Jiyong sat Kat down the couch, put his arm around her and asked " What happened?". Kat looked up at him with watery eyes, sniffing every so often, "Eliza she-she found out about me texting you and the fact that I didn't tell her about it" she said looking down before continuing "We got into a huge fight and now she hates me".  
J  
iyong gave Kat a hug and said 'I'm sure she doesn't hate you". Kat snuggled into closer to Jiyong, seemingly happy to see him after so long before saying "She does, we promised we'd never keep secrets from each other and I went and did this!"

Jiyong sighed internally he knew there was no way she'd listen to reason and that Eliza didn't in fact hate her. He was just wondering what he was going to say to her when the doorbell went again. Sighing he got up to answer it leaving Seunghyun and Kat alone in the living room.

"Eliza?" Kat flinched slightly at the sound of her girlfriend's name being spoken as Jiyong's voice carried slightly down the hallway to the living room. "What are you doing here?".  
Suddenly both of them appeared in the living room with a flustered Eliza being followed by an equally flustered Jiyong. He was still confused as to what had transpired during this supposed argument but hadn't been able to get an explanation from Kat as they had just been interrupted by Eliza. 

Eliza turned to Kat and said "How could you just run off like that!". She sounded both relieved and angry knowing that she was safe and she hadn't just run off into the middle of Seoul alone. Kat just stared at the ground unable to talk at this point for fear she might start crying again. Eliza continued despite knowing the questioning was making her more and more upset. 'Well?" she said rather coldly, "Are you going to answer me or what?"

Jiyong beginning to get annoyed at the way that Eliza was speaking to Kat despite the fact she could see she was clearly upset and didn't need her practically yelling in her face, touched Eliza's arm and said "Will you stop!, you're just upsetting her more by interrogating her like this!".

Eliza angrily turned around, jerking her arm out of Jiyong's reach before snappily replying "This has nothing do with you, stay out of it"!. Jiyong further angered by this replied "It has everything to do with me especially when your girlfriend comes running over to my house crying because you've upset her!"

"Well she shouldn't have been hiding the fact that she'd been talking to you for an entire month from me!"  
"You didn't answer my texts!"  
"That's not the point!, the point is you two were secretly texting away to each other and nobody bothered to tell me!"  
"Yes IT IS THE POINT!"

The argument seemingly got louder and louder as both Jiyong and Eliza got more and more frustrated with each other. They were both so mad that neither one could see that it was beginning to make Kat anxious. She was internally blaming herself for the fight that was going on despite the fact it wasn't her fault those two had started arguing. She glanced up to see Seunghyun sitting here looking annoyed at the whole thing and didn't want to have either of them there because of the guilt he was feeling over what had happened. 

Kat glanced over to Seunghyun again, she desperately wanted him to acknowledge her because she missed him a lot and just wanted to be able to talk to him again without it being awkward. He seemed to be purposedly avoiding looking at her which she decided she did not like one bit. An idea popped into her head, she glanced over to Jiyong and Eliza who weren't paying attention and were still arguing. She slowly inched closer to Seunghyun's chair by moving herself to the other side of the couch. 

She looked up to see if he was paying attention but he was not, he was still watching Jiyong and Eliza fighting. So she slowly began to get up and make her way over to him. She then while he was distracted, sat herself down on his lap and hugged him. Seunghyun tensed up at this and was trying to remove Kat from his lap but despite the fact that she was short, she was also stubborn. She just burrowed her way closer to him and buried her head against his neck not letting go and not moving. 

Seunghyun tried to gently push her off at first not wanting to actually hurt her but when this didn't work he tried a bit more forcefully. This still didn't work, Kat was not gonna let go. She was determined to make Seunghyun touch her and accept her hug. Seunghyun didn't know what to do at this point, the guilt he was still feeling was making him want to get away from Kat as soon as possible. But seemingly she did not want to let go of him and she wasn't going to give up so easily. 

So Seunghyun did the only thing he could think of to do to get her off his lap, he stood up. Normally what should have happened is the person clinging onto the person sitting down should have fallen onto the floor, but Kat had anticipated this and wrapped her legs around Seunghyun like a human koala. So when he stood up he stood up with Kat clinging onto him, he sighed loudly officially deciding to give up at any attempt to push her off. 

Eliza and Jiyong paused in their bickering to see what had caused Seunghyun to sigh and the sight that greeted them was near comical. Kat was clinging onto Seunghyun and refusing to let go despite the fact that he had stood up. Eliza and Jiyong looked at each other and burst out laughing. Their argument forgotten as they took in the hilarious sight in front of them.


	9. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up and moving forward

"You can either hug me or lose the shirt Mr. Choi Seunghyun" Kat said her voice still slightly muffled by her face being smushed against his neck.

This only caused Jiyong and Eliza to laugh even harder and almost fall over. "Id listen to her, she is alot stronger then she looks," Eliza managed to get out when she was able to breathe again.

Seunghyun sighed againm he felt Kat's hands balled into fists and clasping the material of his shirt tightly. His first thought was to just let her tear it because he wasnt ready to give in and hug her. Still the shirt was one of his favorites seeing as it had been a gift from Jiyong.

With one more sigh of defeat he finally wrapped his arms around Kat and hugged her making Kat sigh softly from happiness at the fact that he was finally touching her again. Though she couldnt help but feel like he only did it because she threatened to tear his shirt off, still it was something.

Despite her being small, Seunghyun had been holding up all of Kat's weight for the better part of 5 minutes and his legs were beginning to tremble. He tried moving his legs slightly to strengthen his stance but it only made him lose his balance and send both him and Kat to the floor, Kat landing ontop of him.

Jiyong and Eliza who had successfully stopped laughing suddenly broke out into a new fit of hysterics at this.

Kat soon sat up and looked at Seunghyun, he was finally looking at her and everything that had happened between them and her fight with Eliza all overwhelmed her again and she placed her hands to her face and silently started weeping again.

"Kat" Seunghyun said sitting up "what's wrong?" He was confused as to what could of possibly made Kat cry again. "Please Seunghyun, please dont hate me. Eliza already does and I couldnt bare it if you do too," Kat wept softly into her hands.

Seunghyun took hold of Kat's wrists and gently pulled her hands away from her face and she looked at him with watery eyes. "I dont hate you, I hate myself for hurting you," Seunghyun said softly. "It was an accident, you didnt know. All this happened over an accident," Kat said finally in an exasperated tone that came out in a yell of frustration, anger, and heartache that made everyone in the room jump. Seunghyun hugged Kat tighter to him before pulling back and placing a soft and chaste kiss on her lips.

Meanwhile Eliza felt like her heart had just fallen to her feet, Kat really thought she hated her. Eliza's anger at Kat for lying and her anger at Seunghyun was fading quickly as her emotions started to take over. She walked over to the two on the floor and kneeled down next to them. Kat finally looked up at her and Eliza saw the fresh tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Kitten, I could never hate you. I love you with all my heart and soul. Im sorry, you know how protective I am and I guess maybe I did take this to far. You're right, this all started because of an accident. I know Seunghyun didnt mean to hurt you. What matters most and what hurts me more then anything is you thinking I hate you." Eliza said as her own tears spilled from her eyes, her anger completely vanished as Kat crawled from Seunghyun's lap over to hers and the girls embraced tightly. Eliza looked over and wrapped one of her arms around Seunghyun also.

Kat opened her eyes and saw the lone figure in the background. Jiyong was quietly watching the whole thing and Kat decided she didnt like seeing him by himself so she stuck her hand out to him and with a soft smile he took it and joined them on the floor ending with the 4 of them cuddling. Maybe it was from all the tension and emotional energry but it wasnt long before they all fell asleep.

******

It was Eliza who stirred first unsure how long they had all been asleep but she looked over at the clock and saw it was 6am. She laughed softly to herself at the fact the 4 of them had slept the night away in a 4 way cuddle pile on the floor. She was stiff though and moved so she could stretch out her limbs. Seunghyun also woke up as did Jiyong.

They all stood up and stretched their bodies and then looked down at Kat who was still sound asleep. Seunghyun bent down and carefully lifted her into his arms before carrying her to the bedroom and laying her down in bed. Eliza had noticed Jiyong wasnt quite ready to be up yet either and smiled as he groggily climbed into the bed, pulled Kat closer to him and passed back out.

Seunghyun and Eliza were to awake now to even attempt to sleep more so they left the bedroom in silence and shut the door behind them. 

As they walked towards the kitchen so they could make coffee, Seunghyun looked at Eliza. "Are we ok then?" Seunghyun finally asked her. Eliza looked at him and nodded. "Let's just put it all behind us. We like you guys a lot and I know it would hurt both Kat and myself to not have you guys in our lives." Eliza said and she stopped and took hold of Seunghyun's hand, pulling him into her and hugging him tightly.

"I want to do something else for Kat, do you have any ideas?" Seunghyun asked Eliza as she poured two cups of coffee.

"Well, you two missed her 21st birthday last week so how about you take her to dinner or something," Eliza suggested sipping at her drink.

"Id like to but that could cause dating rumors and chaos," Seunghyun said and Eliza knew he was right.

She thought for a bit longer than had an idea. "How about the four of us go, it will be less likely to draw dating rumor attention," Eliza suggested.

Seunghyun liked that idea and they decided that the four of them would go out to dinner that evening.

A couple hours later both Jiyong and Kat had woken up and joined the other two in the kitchen. The girls said their goodbyes and left to go home, shower and change and head to work for the day.

*****

At around 6pm the girls headed back over to Jiyong and Seunghyun's home and to help not attact unwanted attention they took the car that Eliza had bought to make getting around Seoul easier, to dinner. Seunghyun took them to secluded fancy restaurant that wasnt overly busy and had a fair amount of privacy. They laughed and had a great time, the negative events over the past month forgotten. Eliza and KAt both hugged Seunghyun as a thank you for the evening and after a while the four headed back to the guys house.

while Seunghyun was in his wine cellar getting a few bottles, Jiyong was in the kitchen getting glasses and the girls were in the living room sitting on the sofa as KAt surfed the internet on her phone when she suddenly busted out laughing. 

"Kat? What's so funny? Eliza asked her. Kat showed her what she had found so funny and Eliza joined in the fit of hysterics.

Seunghyun and Jiyong returned and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the girls holding each other and laughing so hard they both had tears on their cheeks. 

"Did we miss something?" Jiyong asked as Seunghyun went and sat on the couch with the two girls. Kat and Eliza cuddled in on either side of Seunghyun as Kat read her phone.

"This headline on a tabloid, RAPPER T.O.P OF POPULAR BOY GROUP BIGBANG ENTERTAINS TWO FEMALE FRIENDS LEAVING G-DRAGON OUT IN THE COLD" Kat said before handing her phone to Seunghyun to finish reading seeing as she was having trouble speaking through her laughter. There was even a picture of the girls hugging Seunghyun in the restaurant as Jiyong was playfully pouting on the sidelines.

"Well Seunghyun how does it feel having two girlfriends? You're such a player," Eliza teased him as they both cuddled in even closer to him.

Jiyong and Seunghyun this was probably going to stir up some issues and it wasnt long before the messages started pouring in, inquiring as to who these two women were that noone had seen before. They decided they would deal with the questions tomorrow and shut their phones off. Jiyong tossed his on a nearby chair before flopping into the loveseat and sulking. Kat looked over at him and even though she knew he wasnt really upset she still felt bad at thought of him feeling left out. She moved from the couch over to the loveseat and climbed into his lap.

"Dont be upset Jiyong, its just a silly tabloid article. You know we like you both the same. Kat said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. Jiyong however was attempting to be grumpy but Kat was having none of it. She kissed him full and hard on the lips.

Kat was desperate for all of them to be together again after everything that happened. She craved all of the so much she felt like she was going to explode from her need. Her kissed worked its magic and Jiyong kissed her back with as much hunger as she had kissed him.

He wrapped his hands in her hair and gently but firmly tugged on it so she would tilt her head to the side and he started kissing down her neck as he slip the straps of her dress down and the top of the dress fell to her waist revealing her breasts. Jiyong wasted no time in taking them in his hands and teasing the nipples with his fingers causing her to cry out and her body to erupt in desire as she trembled on his lap.

Eliza and Seunghyun watched for a couple minutes but they too were to turned and they stood up and motioned for Jiyong to follow. Jiyong carefully stood and Kat wrapped herself around him as she did to Seunghyun yesterday, the two not breaking the kiss. Seunghyun lead them into the bedroom where Jiyong laid Kat down and proceeded to start kissing down her body as he finished stripping her.

Seunghyun had pushed Eliza back onto the bed and he was ontop of her in seconds undressing her and kissing and sucking her exposed skin as it was revealed. Eliza the dominate wasnt usually fond of being shoved but tonight she didnt seem to care much if Seunghyun was a little agressive with her. 

Once the boys had the girls naked the girls flipped over so they were ontop and could quickly remove the guys clothing. When they guys were naked Eliza and Kat settled down between their legs and took their swollen and leaking cocks into their mouths and sucking causing both men to groan. They made sure to switch from one to the other to make sure each one got equal attention from them both.

Soon Jiyong and Seunghyun pulled the girls up and flipped them back over on to their backs and dove between their legs licking at their clits and fingering them to the point the girls were fucking themselves on their fingers. The girls cried out and grabbed each others hands as they were brought to earth shattering orgasims. As they came down from their high Jiyong and Seunghyun had gotten condoms on and Jiyong slammed into Eliza as Seunghyun entered Kat and all the sounds that could be heard were the four in the the throws of passion.

After awhile the men pulled out and swtiched partners, Eliza and Kat rolled onto their stomachs as Jiyong slid inside Kat from behind and Seunghyun entered Eliza, they pounded into the girls relentlessly as they embraced each other locking their lips together in a fiery kiss. 

Since it had been awhile for all of them it wasnt long before Seunghyun and Jiyong came into the condoms bringing both girls back over the edge with them. Eliza and Kat collapsed panting and shaking as Jiyong and Seunghyun got off the bed and removed the condoms, tying them off and throwing them into a bin. Eliza and Kat were cuddled next to each other as Eliza ran her hands through Kat's hair, Jiyong slid into bed beside Kat wrapping his arm around her and burying his face into her hair and Seunghyun slid in next to Eliza and cuddled up against her. 

The four didnt say anything, words werent need at this moment they simply held each other close and basked in the afterglow until they fell asleep.


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

You may have noticed a lack of updates with this story, it's because I'm not entirely happy with what I've written. I've also hit a wall with it and I haven't got any new ideas to add to this. So for now I'm probably going to re do a lot of of what I've written and eventually add a new chapter. Sorry about that! 

Hope to be back soon :)


End file.
